por esta vez
by al-chan18
Summary: one shot.fic navideño, creia que estaba solo hasta que me di cuenta de la realidad, no es asi.


**Hi!, es un fic navideño y de año nuevo**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo creador.**

**Los horarios que dice ahí, son reales por que yo empecé a escribir el fic a esa hora y lo termine también en la hora que dice.**

**So enjoy.**

_**Por Esta Vez.**_

**3:11 de la mañana. Acostado en su cama viendo por la ventana.**

Como todas las navidades y años nuevos, estoy solo. Sin nadie, sin nada. Como me gustaría que alguien aunque sea me llame para decirme "feliz navidad, Naruto" o "te deseo lo mejor para el año que viene" pero no, no es mi caso. Sólo como toda mi vida, va en realidad desde que tengo memoria. Pero que, estoy diciendo no estuve solo toda mi vida cuando tenia doce conocí a quienes serian mis mejores amigos Sakura y Sasuke, y no me voy a olvidar de mi sensei Kakashi y también de Iruka; la vieja, Tsunade; su asistente medio loca, Shizune; el ero-senin, Jiraya. Viéndolo así no estoy tan solo como me imaginaba también están: Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, al rarito de Shino, Kiba con Akamaru, que cree que me va a usurpar mi lugar como Hokagen, la tímida de Hinata, el idiota de Sai, el capitán Yamato. Aparte del Kazegane, Gaara y sus hermanos; Temari y Kankuro.

Volviendo a la depresión, la noche esta hermosa y casi ruidosa, ya que están todas las ultimas familias tirando fuegos artificiales, emborrachándose y riéndose recibiendo regalos, o confesiones de amor como en el caso se Hinata, que Kiba se le declaro bajo los encantos de un poco de alcohol, con eso y una mísera gota de valor logro conquistarla…y algo más. Que el próximo mes, el padre Hinata quiere que ellos se casen por que esta…embarazada de cinco meses. Aunque me dijo que no quiere casarse hasta que nazca lo que tiene adentro, lo único que espera es que no sea un perro.

Flash back

-Hinata, tranquilízate-le digo-que te ara mal-

-si tu lo dices por que no lo estas-

-es verdad no lo estoy pero tampoco quiero estarlo-le digo en broma

-si, muy gracioso-me contesta enojada

-alégrate que el menos no es un perro lo que tienes adentro-le bromeo de vuelta, ella me mira y como por arte de magia se desploma, justo que estaba yo para que no se golpee o si no, hubiera perdido a su bebe.

End flash back

Desde ese momento decidí no hacerle más bromas con respecto a Kiba y su hijo.

Otro es el baka de Sasuke, que ya tiene al igual que nosotros 21 años, se caso con Sakura. Tuvieron una boda realmente costosa, que la pago Sasuke claro fue muy linda, hasta el vestido de Sakura era hermoso, por lo menos esta feliz de que ahora es Sakura Haruno de Uchiha. Aunque yo se algo que ella ignora completamente.

Flash back

Yo me encontraba en una parte alejada de la fiesta dentro de la mansión Uchiha, cuando veo que se acerca un Sasuke moderadamente borracho

-no sabes que envidia me das-le dice cuando me ve y se me cae encima, yendo directo el piso.

-¿con que?-le pregunto cuando me lo saco de encime y lo apoyo contra la pared

-tu no estas casado, y no tienes por que revivir a tu clan-me responde

-no, pero por que me tienes envidia-

-pues tu seguramente te case con alguien que ames-me dice-yo no quiero a Sakura-confiesa-la elegí por el echo que la conozco demasiado y se que esta feliz con todo esto-

-pero tu no-

-pues claro, estoy suficientemente sobrio como para decirte entre más sirva mejor, si me entiendes-

-si, comprendo-

End flash back

Se que sino le da un hijo en menos del primer año de casados, el baka es capas de pedirle el divorcio, pobrecita. Pero que más da, solo espero que cumpla todos sus deseo o le ira mal.

**Mira el reloj** **4:51**

Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, total el día ya va hacer de día.

**Cuando se comienza a meter en la cama, suena el timbre**

¿Quién toca el timbre a las 5 de la mañana?

**Va abrir y ve a Sasuke, mirándole con serenidad en los ojos**

**-**se puede saber que diablos haces a estas horas…-no pude terminar por que el gran Uchiha, que el orgullo le sale por los codos, se estaba inclinando.

-disculpa por la tardanza-se ¿disculpa?-iba a venir antes pero Sakura no me dejaba salir-no se que decir. Solo…

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el orgulloso de Sasuke?-me pareció lo mas coherente para preguntar.

-soy yo, dobe-era de esperarse que contestaría eso ¿no?

-pasa-y me corro aun lado para que pueda pasar-ven vamos a mi cuarto, es el lugar más confortable

-bien-me responde, sin insultos ni quejas, a esta que le pasa

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto luego de que entramos a mi cuarto y nos sentamos en mi cama.

-con un poco de sueño, por el resto estoy bien-y le mira, falta que me sonría y diría que esto es una broma.

-¿para que viniste?-

-para darte esto-y me entrega un cuaderno con firmas y felicitaciones de todos los que conozco, eran como cinco hojas llenas de agradecimientos, y recuerdos de todo lo vivido con cada uno ellos, hasta los de la arena estaban.

-¿y esto?-

-estuve pidiéndole a todos los que conoces para que me lo firmen-me dice-y cuando les dije que era para ti, lo empezaron a firmar enseguida, en realidad la que tubo le idea fue Hinata, ella fue la que izo el cuaderno, pero con lo del embarazo, no pudo seguirlo y me pidió ayuda y se la di-me confiesa. Aunque se vea mal mi acción, no pude contenerme y lo abrace callando en mi cama.

-gracias Sasuke-le digo. Y recibo un de nada muy débil lo trato de soltar, pero no me deja, y luego se queda dormido. Espere como hasta las 5:30 para soltarle y comenzar a ver mi regalote navidad.

Pensé que mi historia no valía ser contada pero me equivoque, sé que alguno creen que soy un moustro, un hiperactivo, un baka o un dobe; pero allá ellos. Pero por esta vez, solo por esta vez, me alegra de ser…así. Feliz navidad y año nuevo de parte de una persona que se creía sola en el mundo, ese soy yo, Uzumaki Naruto, sin duda un ser afortunado

**Gracias por leer**

**Dejen ****reviews**

**Sayonara **


End file.
